Nyrons
"Though young we are, we have the wisdom of thousands of years." ''- Prixon Ulha, Second Uppsyin of the Nyrons.'' The Nyrons, Nyro individually, are a technilogically and Psicronically advanced race. They will not start a war, but will fight if they or their allies are assulted. Their warriors use a combination of small blitzkriegs and internal sabatoge to pester and defeat the enemy. The Nyrons organized themselves into an official government in 1908 (Standard Earth Date), making them the youngest of the Tri-Unum races. Creation The Nyrons were created from an alien virus (AAGV-182). It was brought to Earth by an ancient race's space probe in July of 1903 and infected multiple animals from across the globe. The virus manipulated and caused genetic differences and mutations in the animals infected. Though it could not infect new hosts, this virus was carried onto the offspring of the origional hosts. Over the course of 5 years, the complete genetic code of the animals were altered to the point where their genetic make-up nearly matched those of the humans. Prior to the spring of 1908, the infected would hide from the humans individually or in small packs. In late March of 1908, several packs of infected gathered together and formed a larger pack. However, due to the survalience of the humans, the packs began to move to more hidden and far-out locations, underground in caverns and caves. By December of 1908, the largest pack organized themselves into the Nyrons. From then on, the Nyrons searched out for more of the infected, locating them and having them join up. During the period of 1917 to 1918, some of the Nyrons watched the humans engage in The Great War. Most of them were shocked by the brutality and the lack of care for life that the humans showed. This would cause them to eventualy develop a strong and peaceful relationship between themselves. Population When the probe entered the atmosphere, it shattered and was scattered across the earth. Each fragment had the virus and from there the virus infected the origional hosts from many different species. Below are a list of major species that make up the Nyrons. Rohkeden -A species evolved from grey wolves from Yellowstone National Park, and one of the first species to organize themselves. This species is gifted with strength, speed, and a great military mind. Most of these species have been placed in high military positions or other important government positions. Pumktig -This species evolved from a group of mountain lions from Montana. Gifted with speed, stealth, and a problem solving mind, they have been placed in either elite commando squads or as military generals. Lyri Gri'nor was one of the most famous Pumktig. Grieztvoph -Evolved from a contained pack of German Shepards, these species origionated and orgainized themselves in Germany. Gifted with basic strength, good eyesight, and a high level of endurance, they are prime for specialized infantry units. Flintsosckine -From a group of infected Siberian wolves, this species is gifted with great eyesight, basic Psicronic abilities, and speed, they make up the elite Psicronic soldiers in the military. Ylis'Ketun -A portion of the meteor hit down in England, where the local fox population was infected. They are giften with a near photographic memory, speed, and keen senses. This makes them the back-bone of the mechanical and industrial side of the Nyrons. There have been cases of a few of them developic Psicronic powers, however. Dev'venhaun -While being transfered to the Geneva zoo, two snow leopards went missing. When they came in contact with the virus, they evolved and quickly settled in the Swiss mountains. This species is gifted with stealth, Psicronic abilities, and endurance. They have often been assigned as commandos, snipers, assassins, or sometimes even the guards of the Greenox Conveere. Luxkattum -The most Psicronic of all species. From a group of huskies in Canada, this species evolved. With extreme Psicronic abilities, photographic memories, and a problem solving mind, they are the best suited for leadership. Although not officially recognized until 1923, one of their kind, Prixon Ulha, eventually and is currently the Greenox Conveere of the Nyrons. Karsti -The brutes of the Nyrons. A large, bear-like species which origionated in the northern part of Canada. They compose most of the heavy lifters or brute-workers of the Nyrons. Few have been given positions as military commanders. While this is only a list of major species, there are countless others. Think of every breed of dog, wolf, fox, coyote, cat, lion, tiger, bear, moose, deer, any animal you think of. Chances are, there's a Nyron equivilent. On average, the Nyron lives for about 60 years, the oldest having been 89 years old. The gender split for the Nyrons is about 67% for males 33% females, which has caused issues. There are approximentally 609,430 Nyrons living. The population cap for them have been estimated at about 20,000,000,000. 556,789,000 Nyrons live on Earth while 26,011,500 live on Lsyde and 26,620,500 live on Q'irll. Government After 1919, they decided upon creating a Utopian Meritocracy for the Nyrons. In this form, they believed every citizen had equal control and priveleges in time of peace. However, if the need for a leader should arise, they would establish preselected Intellects and one main leader to guide them. From there, they selected twenty Myslite (intellects) from their ranks, each the most intelligent and skilled in military tactics from their area. With the Myslite chosen, they then selected Lyri Gri'nor as their first Uppsyin. The Uppsyin would serve as the commanding general when war breaks out or in the time of a major disaster. Slowly, but surely, the primative Nyrons found each other and organized themselves, admitting new species into the race as they were discovered. Communication between the government and the people was difficult, calling for constant traveling between where Lyri Gri'nor and the Myslite were gathered. This proved extremely difficult as German u-boats and ships began to constantly sail the seas, blocking all communication and isolating the Nyrons from each other. In the summer of 1937, Lyri Gri'nor was killed (along with ten others) during a minor skirmish with humans in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. As the Myslite organized a council to select a second Uppsyin, an argument arose. Nearly half of the Nyrons wished for The Myslite to be disbanded and for the Nyrons to live as the humans, seperate but with contact. The other half wanted the contsruction of the pernament government and council which would control the Nyrons with an iron fist. With the Myslite and the Nyrons split almost in half, a young Nyro from the Canadian region stepped up and offered a compromise after violently making his voice heard. He offered that the Nyrons be split into thirteen sub-states where the Myslite would rule over. The Myslite and Uppsyin would also meet often to keep in touch and to keep a sense of unity. When the Nyrons had need of a combined choice, the Myslite would gather and voice the opinion of their area. The Myslite were impressed with his speech and ability to solve problems that they selected him to be the second Uppsyin. With that, Prixon Ulha started on a path that would change the Nyrons. Following his appointment, he appointed the Council of Myslite as a pernament government in time of peace and war. In 1940, Prixon Ulha created a law which came to be called the Sakra Code. This law called for the retreat of all Nyrons from the surface of the earth to underground. This was to hold the secrecy of the Nyrons and to prevent a situation similar to that of 1937 arise again. The Myslite hold a position of representation over their area. They raise the concerns of the citizens in weekly councils and they voice solutions. While this is a no where near perfect system, it works for them. The areas the Myslite provide over are spread across the globe. The thirteen areas are as follows: the Vostmir (Greenland, Eastern Canada and Eastern United States), Vostberg (Western Canada, Western United States along with Western South America), Vost-Kysten (Southern United States and Central America along with the remainer of South America), Nordtrov (Russia, Sweden, Norway and Finland.), Tsentrov (Central Asia, Japan, Siam and parts of Southern Asia), Keski-Trov (Australia and all that fun stuff), Keski-Pustyn (Middle East, Eastern Asia), Keski-Veter (Northern Africa and Southern Europe), Syd (Antartica), Syd-Veter (Central Africa), Syd-Keski (South Africa), Veter (Central Europe and parts of Western Europe), and Skydd (Remaining islands and a majority of the oceans). Politics While it is generally assumed that with a Utopian type government all minds would think alike. The contrary exists for the Nyrons. Within their race there is a recognized four political parties: the Rayasita, Neudenk, Aserust, and Ideapi. Rayasita The thinkers of old. They hold to the thought of the Nyrons remaning isolated from outside communication and interaction. They frown upon the Nyron involvement with the Tri-Unum and constantly push the idea of the Nyrons claiming a planet as their own and the removal of the Council of Myslite as a pernament government. The Psicron is seen to them as a tool to help this isolation. In general meetings, they represent about 21% of the Nyron population. Neudenk The new thinkers. This group of young Nyrons believe that the Nyrons should engage in more activity with the Tri-Unum and keep a hold on Earth, spreading out into other systems for colonies. It is known that this group was created solely to oppose the Rayasita. They want the Nyrons to advance technilogically and for a more relaxed and open government to be formed from the current. These thinkers have concluded that the Psicron be taught and given to all. It has been proposed that the Nyrons appoint a larger number of Myslite to be on The Council. In general meetings, they represent about 23% of the Nyron population. Aserust The militaristic faction. They strive for the Nyrons to develop alarming and great technologies to outmatch that of their Tri-Unum allies. They want the Nyrons to spread out and conquer more of the galaxy, enslaving the humans and creating a larger army. They reject the idea of using the Psicron as a weapon or for any usage. It is often spoken in meetings that they want the Nyrons to overcome and over power their allies, proving to be the ultimate and conquering the universe. The government, as seen by them, should be ran solely by the Uppsyin. These Nyrons are seen as radicals and only represent 12% of the population. Ideapi The Utopian thinkers. They propose the idea of remaining active in the Alliance, so long as the problem concerns them. They believe that the Nyrons should speak for both them and the humans. The Psicron should be taught to those who are deemed worthy to recieve it by tests. They approve of the creation of The Council, but fight for the idea of the destruction of the social classes that have risen in recent years. They strive for a uniform treatment of every Nyron and the abolishing of certain recognitions, bringing up cases similar to that of Zaedhin Rov'ik and his fall. This is the dominant party, representing 44% of the Nyrons. Techonology and the Psicron For the first seventy-five years of their existence, the Nyrons were a primitive race that showed no promise nor intention on becoming a galactic power, hiding in deep caverns and isolated parts of the world. However, shortly after Prixon Ulha was selected Uppsyin, he began to expiriment with his mind. Several times he had seen the humans do seemingly impossible feats; making others dissapear and brining objects out of no-where. He determined there must be some type of catalyst he knew not about and began to isolate himself, pondering and thinking. He often told his fellows that a few times it seemed as if something was telling him what to do to become more connected. After fifty years of meditation, he made a remarkable breakthrough. He was able to tap into the universe's energy flow and alter it. He called this energy the Psicron . With the Psicron accessed, he soon discovered how to move an object from point A to point B in an instant. Within weeks after the previous discovery, Prixon Ulha was able to use the flow to see planets light-years away. After making this discovery public, he began training about twenty students in the ways of the Psicron . He also began to urge the creation and use of scientists to begin to develop technologies that he saw. Within the next twenty-five years, the Nyrons took a jump from being about 4,000 years behind the humans in technology, to being about 3,000 years ahead. This jump allowed the Nyros to create an army of ten thousand elite soldiers and a fleet of fourteen Untrymden cruisers. Though this may seem small, each soldier has the technology to teleport up to five meters away, direct their projectiles to targets, and bend light around them for up to thirty seconds. Each cruiser in their fleet is controlled by one main pilot and a weapons manager. The manager has been trained by Prixon and directs each of the 2,000 energy bolts and one Ksichro beam fired from the cannons. With Prixon Ulha's fine-tuning of his ability, he has seen every known corner of the universe. He can also warp the Nyron fleet to any point in the universe. Despite his extreme power, he has taken an oath not to directly kill any being with his gift, seeing that doing so causes a void of Psicron in that area. He now has over two hundred students and near thirty graduated. Fourteen of the thirty are pilot cruisers and the others are generals in the army. Although they may seem to be at a high of technology, Prixon Uhla still believes they can go further. When the Energen invades Primus, the Uppsyin issued a conscription, calling for any Nyron able to fight to do so. This would be the first major conflict the Nyrons would enter for the cause of the Tri-Unum Alliance. He then ordered the construction of thirty additional ships, twenty-eight Untrymden cruisers and two flagships. The Nyrons military jumped from ten thousand to about forty thousand. Nyron Fleet With forty-two Untrymden cruisers and three flagship, it is the smallest fleet in the Tri-Unum. The flagships, decent sized vessals that are called the Korpus'stal Vtory'stal and Zerru'stal, remains a sign of the strength of the Uppsyin and of the Nyrons. If the need arises, the Nyrons will build additional vessals to replace fallen or damaged ships or increase their fleet for protection. Each Untrymden cruiser has several smaller Tkache class ships. Tkache's are small, agile fighters used for small attacks and minor distractions. Each Tkache has one pilot. Warfare When the Nyrons engage another space fleet, they enjoy teleporting the fleet to a different sector or teleporting important componments of the ship outside of the ship. Most of the time, they teleport the conlfict's commanding officers into their prisons before doing such acts. Their Psicron abilities and technologies certainly give them an edge. By having their soldiers teleport almost in the middle of an enemy base, they can pull off a complete suprise attack. Thier cruisers are ideal to bombard planets. With Prixon's and his most valued student's, Dheri Ruggil, knowledge in biologics, they are able to specifically create a virus that can be the death of an entire civilization. For the most part, the only mechanical devices they use in war is their Tkaches. However, with the possibility that the Nyron's may have to starts a land war if they continue to associate with the Tri-Unum, it has been decided that Tkaches are going to be redesigned to DiKaches, maintaining the mobile status but enabling an amphibious mode and a walker type mode. However, due to their peaceful personalities, they don't often have a chance to use such powers in war. Involvement with the Tri-Unum Their involvement with the Tri-Unum began when Prixon Ulha located the Maxim-Cre's home planet, though he never disclosed the location. Near that time, the Maxim-Cre had plans to invade and destroy Earth. However, due to the Nyron's closeness to the humans and the fact that they live on Earth, they were able to convince them not to invade. With the Nyrons participating in a few skirmishes with Black Raptors , and being heavily involved with the war on the Chromes, they had become a useful power due to their knowledge in biological warfare. With their technology and skill, they have been able to locate countless ambushes, destroy hundreds of ships, and save many lives. Their current engagement is assulting the Energen and locating the Warplanets. Category:Races Category:Tri-Unum Alliance